I'm a believer
by DominoDS
Summary: Its a songfic to the remake of "I'm a believer" updated to SmashMouths version, wink wink Tai wrote it for Sora


Believer I'm a Believer 

*Disclaimer* I don't own digimon or the remake of "I'm a believer" that   
Smashmouth has done. I just like the song ^_^, I don't own any of the characters in this   
fic either. And I'll admit that this songfic isn't that good* 

Tai stood backstage watching The Teenage Wolves warm up their   
instruments. Matt steadied the microphone and walked over to Tai smirking.   
"Are you sure about this? I mean I heard about how you sounded the last time   
you sang. Mimi was pretty expressant about it." He said grinning. The time Tai   
had sung was when he & Joe had to wake up a large sleeping Digimon, since his   
servants were keeping Mimi as their princess. Giving her everything (which   
made her more spoiled than before) she wanted so she'd sing for them and wake   
up their boss digimon. Both Tai and Joe couldn't carry a single tune but that   
was a long time ago. He took up guitar lessons from Matt & wrote a song for   
Sora. Mimi helped him with getting the music down & now he'd come to Matt   
before a show to get him to let him play his song. Tai rolled his dark brown   
eyes.   
"Just listen to the song and you can decide if you want me to perform in your   
band tonight or not." 

* * *   
The crowd roared in anticipation as they waited for the curtains to raise   
chanting the bands' name. Sora brushed back her hair as she and her friends sat   
in the front row. She looked around for Tai in the seats. The lights faded and   
the red curtain slowly began to climb up. The fans screamed in response as lights   
focused on Matt Ishida, standing tall in a black dress shirt and blue jeans, his   
azure eyes closed while his hands were positioned around his blue and white   
Axle Guitar. "What's up Odaibah?!" Matt yelled into the mic. The crowd   
screamed back to him. He shouted out to his close friends and his brother T.K.,   
who had his arm around Tai's sister Kari. He began into his 1st song.   
' _You got a boy_   
_You've got a girl, sitting underneath a tree_."   
  
The song always reminded Sora of her and Tai in the old days. Where   
was he, she wanted to talk to him. More songs went by and the curtain lowered   
again. She heard some familiar voices talking faintly from behind the curtain.   
Mimi walked down the row with Joe sitting down next to Sora.   
"Hey Joe, I'm surprised to see you here." Sora said.   
Joe fixed his thin glasses over his dark eyes. "Are you kidding? Getting a chance   
to see-" Mimi cut him off by taking his soda quickly. "Joe!" She yelled.   
"See what?" Sora asked scrunching up her nose curiously.   
"It's a surprise." Mimi giggled. The curtains rose again, the spotlight only on   
Matt.   
" This next song will not be performed by me. My best friend wrote this song   
for someone he loves, let me introduce: Taichi Kamiya!" Matt yelled The light   
shined on Tai, holding a red guitar, his brown hair wild as usual,   
wearing a loose white button down shirt and black slacks. He smiled speaking   
into the microphone. "This song is for a special girl, you know who you are."   
He said focusing his chocolate brown eyes on Sora. The music started up, Matt   
standing near him on back up vocals and back up guitar. 

'_ I thought that love was always true in fairy tales._   
_Meant for someone else and not for me._   
_Love was out to get me, thats the way it seems_   
_Disappointment haunted all my dreams_'   
he sang. The girls swooned, Tai's singing had definitely improved. Sora felt her   
heart skip a beat. Was this song really for her? 

'_And then I saw her face_   
_Now I'm a believer_   
_And not a trace...of doubt in my mind._   
_I'm in love *oooo* I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried_.'   
Matt joined him in the backup vocals. 

'_I thought love was more a less of a given thing._   
_But the more I gained the less I got, oh yeah._   
_What's the use in tryin- All you get is pain_   
_When I wanted sunshine I got rain._'   
The girls screamed waving for Tai's and Matt's attention. But Tai's only focus   
was on Sora who was in return watching Tai, remembering comparisons of the   
song to their lives. 

'_And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_   
_and not a trace.. of doubt in my mind._   
_I'm in love *ooo* I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried._   
_What's the use in tryin all you get is pain_   
_When I wanted sunshine I got rain_.'   
Tai's voice became more upbeat bouncing on the balls of his feet as he began to   
sing the chorus again.   
'_And then I saw her face, now I'm a believer_   
_And not a trace of doubt in my mind._   
_I'm in love *ooo* I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried._   
_Now I'm a believer! Yeah, yeah yeah yeah! I'm a believer!_   
He ended turning up his chin grinning. The crowd applauded, sweat beaded   
down his tanned face. Matt grinned as well in satisfaction, Tai had done a pretty   
good job. Tai let the guitar sling by the strap down to his waist taking the   
microphone in shaking hands: "I love you,Sora." He said smiling.   
Sora blinked in response and cheered mouthing the words to him   
"I love you,back." 

The End   
*Ok there's my fic, a bit boring and mushy -_-* but I hope some ppl liked it.   
Because I liked the song alot and it reminded me of Tai and Sora's relationship   
in a way.*   
  



End file.
